Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Original Soundtrack
|image = |jap = キャッスルヴァニア オリジナルサウンドトラック Castlevania Original Soundtrack |no = GFCA-32~3 |release = Nov 30, 2005 |publisher = Konami |distributor = Sony Music Distribution |game = Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (arrangements) |length = Disc 1 : 74:53 Disc 2: 73:49 |disc = 2 |tracks = Disc 1 : 25 Disc 2: 23 |composer = Michiru Yamane, Atsushi Sato (electric guitar performer) |price = 2800 JPY |vgmdb = 481 |vgmdb2 = |link = Konamistyle.jp [http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv-loi/soundtrack-loi.htm Scan at Castlevania Realm] }} is a 2-CD soundtrack from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and some arranged tracks and new compositions. The music was composed by Michiru Yamane and the soundtrack was released on November 30, 2005. Tracklist Disc 1 #Prologue (プロローグ) #Forbidden Fate (禁断の宿命) #Cursed Memories (呪いの記憶) #Traces of Malevolent Souls (穢れし魂の痕跡) #Prologue to the Black Abyss (黒き深淵への序章) #Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab (反魂秘術研究棟) #Stone King Golem (巌王ゴーレム) #Rinaldo's Cabin (リナルドの小屋) #Garden Forgotten by Time (刻忘れし庭園) #Resonance of Malevolent Souls (穢れし魂の鼓動) #Fog-enshrouded Nightscape (霧の夜景画) #Death Flower Succubus (死花サキュバス) #Nightmare (夢魔) #House of Sacred Remains (聖骸共鳴院) #Elemental Tactician (エレメンタル戦術士) #Statue Enchanted by the Darkness (闇に魅せられし彫像) #Bizarre Room ~Undead Parasite Theme~ (猟奇部屋～アンデッドパラサイトのテーマ～) #Dark Palace of Waterfalls (地下瀑布迷宮) #Water Prison (水牢) #Melancholy Joachim (哀愁のヨアヒム) #Ghostly Theatre (喝采なき奏楽堂) #Nightmare Aria (夢魔のアリア) #Snake Head Medusa (蛇頭メディウサ) #Prison of Eternal Torture (永久拷問牢獄) #Bloodstained Demise (血塗られし終焉) Disc 2 #Castle Keep Entrance (キャッスルキープ入り口) #Despair (失意) #Rear Garden (裏庭) #Pagoda of the Misty Moon (魔天朧月宮) #Lament of Innocence ~Leon's Theme~ (真実の嘆き～レオンのテーマ～) #Darkness (暗黒) #Dark Night Toccata ~Walter's Theme~ (黒夜のトッカータ～ヴァルターのテーマ～) #Dracula Appears (ドラキュラ登場) #Demonic Symphony Poem ~Death's Theme~ (邪神交響詩～死神のテーマ～) #Castlevania Reincarnation (キャッスルヴァニア．リンカーネーション) #Admiration Towards the Clan (ある一族への憧憬) #The Cross of Fate (宿命の十字架) #Holy Cross Obsessed by the Moon (月に憑かれし聖架) #Requiem for the Dark Souls (黒き魂へのレクイエム) #Christmas Carol ~From House of Sacred Remains~ (クリスマス．キャロル～聖骸共鳴院より～) #A Stranger Met by the Wind ~From Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab~ (異邦人を迎える風～反魂秘術研究棟より～) #Castlevania -2003- #Cursed Lady ~From Snake Head Medusa~ (呪縛の貴婦人～蛇頭メディウサより～) #Young Nobleman of the Water Prison ~From Melancholy Joachim~ (水牢の貴公子～哀愁のヨアヒムより～) #Destructive God from the Past (在りし日の破壊神) #Leon's Belief ~From Lament of Innocence~ (Leon’s Belief～真実の嘆きより～) #Candy and Whip #Joachim of the Clear Blue Riverside (透碧河畔のヨアヒム) More Information * Tracks 12, 13 and 14 on Disc 2 are from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. These tracks were arranged here because a lot of fans wanted a soundtrack for Aria of Sorrow, which was released next year, with Dawn of Sorrow. * Tracks 15~23 are arranged tracks from Lament of Innocence and new compositions that don't appear in the game. * "Demonic Symphony Poem" is Death's theme in Castlevania: Judgment. * "Castlevania Reincarnation" is an arrangement of "Black Feast" and "Dracula's Castle" from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. The title is also very strange, since Castlevania and Dracula don't exist yet in Lament of Innocence because Leon fights Walter in his own castle. * "Darkness" was used in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness in "Ralph vs. Isaac" and "Devil Forging" tracks, but with an alternate tone. * "Elemental Tactician" is used in Castlevania: Judgment as the music when the player fights monsters and bosses. * "Vampire Killer" can be heard in the second half of the track "Admiration Towards the Clan". * A quote from another Castlevania song, "Bloody Tears" can also be heard in the second half of the track "Admiration Towards the Clan". * The track "Lament of Innocence" a.k.a. Leon's Theme, has in it an arrangement of Revolutionay Etude Opus 10 # 12 by Frédéric Chopin. * "Statue Enchanted By Darkness" is an arrangement of "Heavenly Doorway" from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Character Gallery See also Image:LoI OST Leon.JPG|Leon Belmont Image:LoI OST Mathias and Elisabetha.JPG|Mathias Cronqvist Image:LoI OST Sarah.JPG|Sara Trantoul Image:LoI OST Elizabetha.JPG|Elizabetha Cronqvist Image:LoI OST Rinaldo.JPG|Rinaldo Gandolfi Image:Cloi-joachim-armster2.jpg|Joachim Armster Image:LoI OST Walter.JPG|Walter Bernhard Related Products * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - The game that this is the soundtrack for * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Original Soundtrack - A companion soundtrack that came out at about the same time and done in the same style * Lament of Innocence Music Sampler - A sampler CD given as a press conference bonus for LoI containing various Castlevania songs by Michuru Yamane * Castlevania Japanese Special Edition CD - A Japanese pre-order bonus CD for LoI Category:Soundtracks Category:Lament of Innocence